Xion the hedgehog
Name: Xion Vian Species: Hedgehog Title: Warlord Age: 40 Powers: Darkness,Psychic Weakness: Light, Magic Attitude: Mercyless,Unforgiving,Cruel. Theme Backstory Xion was born into a mobian family where he had 2 sisters and his parents where both his sisters were olden for him and spoiled by his parents while he receieved hardly any attention which caused him to loose it and when he was young he killed both his sisters and his parents and grew up on the streets as a hired murderer and doing other evil tasks for money. He later ended worked for Dark Bilster as his second in command beside Cosmic the cythorian however when DB fell to Iceus the icehog. Xion took over and ended up killing iceus then fleeing. Roumers are that he hidden away in the utopia underground after that for a few years,however there was no evidence that he has been there. 3 years after that event he was found attacking Nippon with his huge fleet and it was revealed he has a wife, Ziana. Xion comes from a cult of blood thurst hedgehogs who were known as Dark Bladers that have been to war with the Cythorians (Cosmic's species) for centuries and Xion since he was young has been taught to hate and kill all cythorians. Xion had a secret hate for DB even while he worked for him, he always thought DB's plans were stupid and planned to fail, he organised the attack of the poision to him from himself and cosmic, before he met Ziana and still worked for DB he did have a small crush on Omega but got over it very quickly and back then he was alot more cowardly and less cruel and evil and alot more stupid compaired to what he is like after that, Xion and Cosmic always did argue and fight when they worked togeather which amused DB who forced them to work togeather all the time for his amusement. Xion later went on to becoming a huge villain being able to rival Cosmic's army and eventually the two were defeated by the heroes and the Cosmical Star was destroyed and so was cosmic's army, Xion sent his fleet into hiding and about 2 years later Xion escaped from the prison once U.S.P had fallen. He later joined the dark alligence but quickly left as soon as Zant offered him the possition in Cerberus and later went on 20 years later to become a strong ally to Zant even earning the title of Warlord however with this position his mental state changed in which he felt he was much more powerful and wanted to prove so even fighting with Galaxus and Dark Peter to prove himself. During this time he betraid his wife and had her thrown into a ship and sent to crash onto Mobius of which she survived much to Xion's annoence and had lived for 2 years on mobius until he grew tired of her and had her assisinated little did he know during that time she gave birth to his daughter. Her daughter then assisted Darknut in killing him. She claimed his powerhouse and possition in the army. Gallery auto_gunship_drone_by_marcnail-d3rq4nf.jpg|Xion's ships. (Travel in a fleet.) Xion's minions.png|Xions minions Xion (2013).png|Xion (Age 20) Category:Villans Category:Evil Category:Dark Category:Supreme Overlord Category:Psychic character Category:Married Category:Dead